Miracle Under the Mistletoe
by mirastel
Summary: Holiday Special Oneshot. full Summary Inside, but basically Ino wants to set up Sasuke and Sakura under the mistletoe at her Christmas Party. Will it work? Or will Naruto ruin everything? SasuSaku, InoShika, etc. Happy Holidays, everyone!


**To celebrate the holidays, I'm happy to write this story! And I do not own "the Night Before Christmas", although three lines are taken from that poem. Here is the full summary:**

**Ino enlists help at her Christmas party to set up Sasuke and Sakura under the mistletoe. But Naruto doesn't like this idea very much, and decides to do everything he can to stop it from happening. Will Ino's plan work, or will Naruto's scheming make everything she worked for in vain? We'll see who winds up under the mistletoe! SasuSaku, InoShika, some NaruHina/ NejiTenTen**

_**Twas the night before Christmas,**_

_**And in the center of the town,**_

_**A small group of ninja,**_

_**Were partying around….**_

"Welcome everyone, to my annual Christmas party!" Ino announced to the guests at her house.

"Since when did this become annual? Isn't this the first time she's ever done this?" whispered Chouji to Shikamaru.

"I heard that!" shouted Ino, and she threw a kunai at him, which he avoided by ducking just in time. "Now, this is a friendly party, so no sudden fights okay?" she continued, looking from Naruto to Sasuke to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The five who were singled out looked pointedly at the ground, while a ripple of laughter crossed the room.

"So let's get started then, shall we?"

_**And from this small group,**_

_**Stood out two who so fair,**_

_**One with cold, dark eyes,**_

_**And one with pink hair….**_

"Hey, Ino, great party!" the pink haired girl called to her friend who was chatting with Hinata.

"Thanks, Sakura!" she responded. Then she moved towards Sakura, gesturing for Hinata to follow.

"So…. have any plans to meet someone under the mistletoe?" whispered Ino, tilting her head towards Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "Ino!"

"What?" asked Ino innocently. "I though you like him!"

"I thought _you_ did!" retorted Sakura. But Ino merely shrugged.

"I figure he's not my type." she answered. "But I can see you're not going to give up so easily."

Sakura sighed. "He doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter. He'll probably just sulk this whole time."

Ino frowned. "Sakura, this is supposed to be a fun party! No sighing allowed!"

"Yeah, Sakura, it's Christmas! A time for miracles!" added Hinata softly. She shot a quick glance at Naruto, which did not escape the eyes of Sakura and Ino.

"Awww, Hinata, he'll come around!" Ino said encouragingly.

Sakura nodded. "Trust me, he just hasn't realized how great you two would be together!"

Hinata smiled, comforted.

"What about you, Ino?" asked Sakura. "Who do you like?"

Ino blushed. "Oh, no one special." she answered, and forced her eyes not to seek out her crush. "You'll never get it out of me."

"Oh, I think I know." teased Sakura. Ino's jaw fell open.

"Wha—? Sakura!" Ino gasped.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go tell him now." Sakura smiled and began to walk across the room, not having a clue of where to go.

"AH! NO!!!" shouted Ino. "Please don't tell him Sakura!!!!"

………………………………………

"So, Sasuke." said Naruto to the bored, dark eyed boy. "Got any plans to meet someone under the mistletoe?"

"Sasuke turned to him, an I-didn't-think-you-could-get-any-more-annoying-or-stupid-and-yet-here-you-are look on his face. "No." he responded.

"Ha! Well sucks for you!" Naruto laughed. "Because I'm going to kiss Sakura, you bet!"

"Sure." said Sasuke in the same monotone voice.

"Jealous?" smirked Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Because it's Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. when he didn't get a reply, he went on. "Yeah, I guess you realize that she would never fall for a guy like you." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Maybe she finally realized that she's too good for you, and will come running to me now. Right, Sasuke?...Sasuke?" He opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had left and was now standing as far away as was possible.

……………………………….

When Ino had finally figured out that Sakura had no idea who she liked, she ditched her friend and rounded up a few people.

"Okay….Shikamaru, to make the plan….. Hinata, Neji, and TenTen to set it up…. and me to lead!" she said.

"Ino, what are you talking about?" asked Shikamaru.

"We're going to get Sasuke and Sakura together under the mistletoe, that's what!" she said.

"And what makes you think we would want to do that?" he responded lazily.

Ino creacked her knuckles menacingly. "Hmmm, let's think about that for a minute. I know!" she said, "I'll give you two options. Option 1: you help me set up those two, or Option 2: I kick you out of my house!"

"I think I'll take number 2" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Fine, I'll walk you out." said Ino. Then she leaned in a little closer, a maniac gleam in her eyes. "But we'll have to go beneath the mistletoe to get there.

Shikamaru jumped up. "I for one believe that Ino's plan is one of utmost importance and that we should put our full efforts into accomplishing this goal." he stated.

"I though so." said Ino triumphantly.

_**The gang tried to set up**_

_**Sasuke and Sakura,**_

_**But were almost foiled**_

_**By a blonde little baka….**_

"What's up, guys! Why are you all crowded over here?" asked Naruto.

"N-N-N-Naruto. H-h-h-hi!" stammered Hinata.

"Oh we're figuring out how we can get Sasuke and Sakura to kiss under the mistletoe," responded TenTen. "Want to help?"

Naruto dropped his glass and it shattered.

"Naruto you idiot!" cried Ino.

"What did you say?" Naruto said to TenTen in a whisper.

"Um, that we were trying to get Sasuke anD Sakura under the mistletoe?" she answered nervously.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto wailed. He fell to the ground and began tearing at his hair.

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T STOP SCREAMING THIS INSTANT I WILL SHOVE ALL THAT BROKEN GLASS UP YOUR ASS AND KICK YOU OUT ONTO THE STREET!" Ino screeched. The guests at the party stopped and stared at Ino, whose face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"Well I'm not going to let you go through with that!" Naruto retorted.

"We'll see about that." answered Ino, and the two glared at each other in the middle of the room.

It was on.

……………………………..

"Here's the plan:" Shikamaru began, "Hinata, the snack table is positioned by the arch where the mistletoe is located. You bring Sakura over there to "get a drink" and begin talking to her."

"Ab-b-b-bout what?" Hinata asked.

"Anything! Just distract her!" he snapped. "Now, TenTen will position herself by the arch as well, and call Sasuke over to talk."

"I'll talk about these new weapons I got!" TenTen said eagerly. "See, the poison is built in the tips, but the tips don't come out until you throw it at an enemy so—."

Neji placed his hand over her mouth. "Go on." he said.

"Anyways, when both of them are in place, the triggers will do their job." Shikamaru looked at Ino and Neji. "Ino will come and "accidentally" bump into Hinata, who will bump into Sakura. At the same time, Neji will knock TenTen into Sasuke. The two will end up under the arch together, and our mission will have been completed."

Shikamaru sat back, obviously pleased with himself.

"Great job!" Ino squealed.

………………………….

Across the room, listening to the transmission he was receiving from a walkie talkie, Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, great job!"

…………………………..

"Um, Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Hinata stated nervously.

Hinata had completed Stage 1 of the operation. She had gotten Sakura to come to the snack table, and Sakura was positioned perfectly for the plan.

"Of course! What is it?" Sakura responded.

"Do you like Naruto?"

"What?!?!?!?! NO!!!!!!!" Sakura said, shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you two are really close, and sometimes it seems like you have strong feelings for him." Hinata continued.

"Hinata, we are really good friends! He's like a brother to me, and I don't like him!" Sakura assured her friend.

"Really? That's great!" Hinata smiled. She really had wanted to ask Sakura that question, and this plan had presented the perfect opportunity for it.

"Hey guys!" Ino called as she practically ran across the room. "Whoops!" she said as she tripped and fell forward.

…………………….

"Sotheadvantageisthatyoudon'tgethurtfromholdingtheweaponsbutthentheenemyispoisonedwhenithitsthemwhichmakesiteasierto…."

Sasuke was staring with a confused expression at TenTen, who had called him over and begun chattering on about something. Sasuke really couldn't understand her superfast speech.

No one noticed Naruto, sneaking next to Sasuke. He was planning on pushing Sasuke out of the way and getting bumped under the mistletoe in his place.

"He he, then _I'll_ be the one to kiss Sakura!" he whispered to himself.

At that time, Neji walked over and "tripped" in a bump in the carpet.

……………………..

"AHHHH!!!!" Ino shouted as she fell forward. She fell right onto Hinata, who began to fall forward as well.

Acting on instinct, Sakura moved to the left and out of the domino effect.

……………………

When Neji hit TenTen, Naruto shoved Sasuke away and received the full blow.

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph and he collided with his partner under the mistletoe. He turned to face them and saw….

……………………

"HINATA?!?!?!?!!?!?!"

Ino's jaw fell open. Her hair was frizzed and her face red. _This wasn't supposed to happen!!!!_ she thought.

Shikamaru, noticing her despair, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least we helped Hinata." he said.

Ino looked up. "Yeah, I guess so." she said as she watched Naruto's confused face and Hinata's panicking expression.

"Come on, Naruto! you have to do it!" Ino called.

Naruto grumbled but consented. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her towards him. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her. Then, he released the girl and stomped off.

Hinata fainted, as per usual.

……………………………

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at the scene in front of them. then they turned to each other, both looking surprised.

"Was that supposed to be….for us?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know." he said coldly.

All of a sudden, a slow dance song began playing.

"All right everyone! It's time to dance!" Ino cried.

Sakura shook her head. _She just won't give up, will she?_

Ino ran around, pairing people together.

"Neji, dance with TenTen." she said as she sped by. Neji took TenTen by the hand and began to twirl slowly with her.

"Naruto, with Hinata."

"But I want to…."

"Just DO IT!!!!" she screamed.

"Sasuke and Sakura." Ino made sure both of them heard her. Sakura's eyes widened, but Sasuke just dragged her onto the floor.

"Shikamaru, you and me are the only ones left."

"I don't dance." he said.

"Oh yes you do!" and she dragged him out on the floor.

_**Sasuke was cold,**_

_**And Sakura shy,**_

_**But fate worked her magic,**_

_**And she caught his eye….**_

Sasuke placed his hands stiffly on Sakura's waist, and she wrapped her arms tentatively around his neck. she looked up at his face, but he was staring straight ahead.

"Er…Sasuke?" she began.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing."

Sasuke looked down. Sakura was staring at the floor. Sasuke saw small circles of the wood become darker.

Sakura was crying.

Sasuke put a hand on her chin and lifted her face up.

"What is it?" he said more gently.

"Um, I was just going to say that you looked nice tonight, that's all." she said softly, staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh."

Sasuke had never really looked at Sakura before. But now he began to notice things. Her pink hair shone even in the dim light, and her emerald eyes were soft and full of love. Sasuke could feel his face getting warm, and he slowly pussled Sakura closer to him.

"Sasuke?"

He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear. "Why don't we ditch this party, eh?"

Sakura giggled and nodded. "Okay.

The two began to walk towards the door, but were met with and angry Ino.

"Oi! What are you two doing?"

"Sakura and I are going home." Sasuke said. "We're tired."

"Oh….well….okay." said Ino.

"Bye Ino! Merry Christmas!" Sakura called as she left, Sasuke's hand around her waist.

As the door closed behind them, Sakura could make out a faint cry of "No!" behind them.

…………………………….

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura began again.

The two were walking in the park, snow covering the ground and the stars twinkling overhead.

"Hm?" he responded.

Sakura stopped and turned towards him.

"Merry Christmas." she said, not courageous enough to say "I love you".

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura." Sasuke answered, knowing exactly what she meant.

Sasuke leaned down and Sakura tilted her head up. Their lips met and they embraced one another. They warmed each other in the midst of cold, and knew that neither of them would forget this moment.

………………………….

Back at the party, Ino was slumped in a chair. All the guests had left in couples:Naruto with Hinata, Neji with TenTen, but she was all alone.

Well, almost.

"See ya, Ino." Shikamaru said as he walked to the door.

"Oh, bye." Ino said. she hopped up to walk him to the door, and paused when they reached the arch where the mistletoe hung.

"Oops, almost forgot." she said. She moved to get out of the way, but Shikamaru pulled her in.

"Huh?" Ino gasped right before he kissed her. "What was that for?" she said when he released her, face red.

"Hey, it's Christmas." he responded.

_**The tale finally ends,**_

_**With everything right,**_

_**So Merry Christmas to all,**_

_**And to all, a good night!**_

**Happy holidays to everyone!**


End file.
